Field
Embodiments relate to a speaker assembly and a display device including the speaker assembly.
Background
Various display devices, such as, e.g., liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, have been studied and used to meet various demands for the display devices. An OLED display panel may display an image by depositing an organic material layer capable of emitting light on a substrate, at which transparent electrodes may be formed. The OLED display panel may be thin and flexible. Many studies on structural characteristics of display devices including the OLED display panel have been carried out. As display devices may be designed to have a thin or ultrathin profile, a speaker or a speaker assembly suitable for thin or ultrathin profile display devices may be needed. Further, development of technology that expands functions and/or reduce a size of the speaker assembly may extend sound range or provide higher quality sounds.